Uh oh!
by Mokie
Summary: An accident in mad science lab causes some major problems. MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters and I'm not going to explain whom each character is. If you are reading a Sky High fanfiction then you already know who each character is.

Uh-oh!

It was a day like any other at Sky High. The students were all nestled happily in their different classes. Well. They weren't all that happy since school is still school which means lots of work, but they were all for the most part working diligently.

"Today we will be making a 'Healing' ray gun," Mr. Medulla lectured in the mad science lab, "This ray gun was invented by a particularly inept hero who kept injuring himself by tripping over his own two feet."

Most of the class burst into laughter to which Mr. Medulla only smiled good natured.

"Yes. This was the only thing that the hero got right in his career," the teacher continued, "The 'Healing' ray gun can heal minor wounds that left unattended can cause a person a delay in his or her reaction time. The ray gun can be used on anything organic so rather than using any student with a small, shall we say 'boo-boo,' we will be testing your guns on the plants in the back of the room that have lost a leaf or branch. If you have constructed your ray gun correctly, the leaf or branch should be able to rejuvenate itself. Begin."

The students quickly paired off with their lab partners and began to construct their ray gun.

"Hey Warren. Would you pass me the screwdriver?" Will Stronghold asked his best friend.

"It's in your hand Stronghold," Warren Peace sighed as he pulled his jacket off and snatched the tool out of Will's hand, "And your putting the condenser in upside down. Give me that. I'm not failing because you're inept."

"Well you know that science isn't my thing," Will snapped, "That's how Gwen got to me last year. Remember?"

"Yes I remember," Warren said not looking up from what he was doing, "But that was last year and now you have me as your lab partner and I won't have you sabotaging my grade. Now watch what I'm doing. It's like repairing a car."

"I don't know how to repair a car," Will said sheepishly.

"I'll show you," Warren snapped angrily, "Now _watch_ what I'm doing."

Will gulped and quickly bent to study what his friend was doing. Even if Will had super strength and powers of flight, Warren the pyrokinetic was still one to respect. Let's just say Will's best friend had a fiery temper. As Warren helped his friend understand the inner workings of the ray gun, two other students were not paying very good attention to what they were doing. Not only did they have the condenser in upside down, but also they had the wiring in wrong and had misarranged the focusing crystal.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Medulla said when the time was done for constructing the "Healing" ray gun, "Everybody line up with your partners to test your guns.

One by one the pairs fired their ray guns at a plant to varying reactions. Some "healed" the plant, some blew the plant up, and others got totally weird reactions such as turning the plant blue or making the plant grow fur. Will and Warren were one of the lucky few who "healed" their plant.

"Very good Mr. Peace and Mr. Stronghold," Mr. Medulla said to the two impressed, "You get an A+."

"Yes!" Will cheered softly, "Warren you rock."

"You are such a spazz," Warren griped while smirking at his friend, "Did you at least learn something today."

"Yeah," Will enthused, "You are so much better at this than I am. I can't wait to tell Layla the good new."

"Yes. I'm sure your girlfriend can't wait to hear that you finally passed something," Warren joked.

"Ha ha," Will said testily.

Will and Warren were interrupted by the arguing of the two students that had royally screwed up their ray gun.

"I want to test the ray gun," one snapped as she reached to snatch it out of her partner's hand.

"No! I want to test the gun," the other snapped as he wrestled his partner over it.

"You two stop it before someone get hurt!" Mr. Medulla ordered just before the feuding partners accidentally fired the ray gun.

Since the focusing crystal was misaligned the gun fired in a wide blast that hit Will dead on. Warren was hit as well but only just by the edge. Both young men were thrown backwards.

"Mr. Peace! Mr. Stronghold! Are you alright?" Mr. Medulla asked as he snatched the guilty ray gun and rushed to help his students up.

"I'm fine," Warren said groggily, "I feel a little funny though. I kinda feel a little tingly inside."

"I'm sure it is just the adrenaline rush you probably experienced," Mr. Medulla said as he helped a dazed Will stand up, "Let's get you two to the nurse. I want to make sure that those two idiots didn't do anything damaging to you."

Warren had to help Mr. Medulla lead Will to the nurse's office. Will was awake but seemed to be unaware of his surroundings. Warren was worried for his friend and couldn't help being a little nervous about what the ray gun had done to Will. He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally reached the nurses office. Nurse Specs had seen it all. She would know what to do if there was any problems.

"Warren help Will onto the table," the nurse said after Mr. Medulla explained what happened, "I want to exam both of you to make sure that the ray gun hasn't done any damage."

After she had thoroughly examined both young men, Nurse Specs declared both to be in perfect condition much to everyone's relief.

"So why is Will so out of it?" Warren demanded as he snapped his fingers in front of Will's staring eyes.

"Will had the wind knocked out of him," the nurse assured placing her hand on Warren's arm, "He is already showing signs of being back with us. See how he looked when I moved my hand to touch you?"

"Yeah," Warren said looking over at his friend before jumping in surprise when Will growled loudly.

"Nurse Specs. I don't think that's normal," Mr. Medulla said exchanging a surprised look with the nurse, "Mr. Stronghold you are in the nurse's office. You had a slight run in with a ray gun. You are perfectly safe."

Will turned fierce eyes on the occupants of the room. Recognition came only when he turned to Warren.

"Will. What's wrong?" Warren said as he stepped towards his friend.

"Be careful," Mr. Medulla warned as he pulled the pyrokinetic back, "Mr. Stronghold is not himself. He could hurt you with his strength by accident."

Will growled even louder and raced acrossed the room and yanked Warren forcefully out of the teacher's grip. Warren was stunned to feel himself pulled tightly against his friends chest by an unyielding arm around his waist.  
"Mine!" Will growled at the two adults.

"Will? What the hell are you doing?" Warren said testily as he tried to pull away, "Let go of me!"

"William Stronghold, you let that young man go this minute!" Nurse Specs ordered as she advanced on the two.

"Mine!" Will snarled as he backed to the opposite wall.

Warren was flabbergasted. What in the hell had that ray gun done to his friend? And what the hell did Will mean that he was "his?" Will was no longer the short little freshman. He was now just as tall as Warren and his grip was beginning to hurt.

"Let me go Stronghold!" Warren demanded as he struggled to get Will to release his grip.

"No! Mine!" Will howled as he turned and punched a huge hole in the wall and took off with Warren into the sky.

"Mr. Stronghold get back here!" Mr. Medulla yelled out as Will disappeared with Warren into the clouds thanks to his super speed of flight.

"What is happening?" Ms. Powers demanded as she appeared in the room from her comet form, "Did I just see Will Stronghold kidnap Warren Peace?"

"Yes you did," Nurse Specs said with wide-eyes, "He checked out fine, but he was acting like a cornered animal."

"The answer lies with this ray gun," Mr. Medulla said, "Mr. Stronghold was hit dead on. It affected his behavior somehow."

"You analyze that gun and find a way to reverse the effects," Ms. Powers ordered, "I'll call their parents and arrange a search party. We've got to find those kids!"

To be continued…

Review for me please!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of these characters.

Sorry about the first chapter not taking Anonymous Reviewers. I didn't realize that it hadn't been disabled as of yet. Go back and review for me if you would like to now.

Warning:

This chapter contains rape. It is necessary for the plot of the rest of the story. It is not your cup of tea then do not drink. Be patient before "flaming" since the next chapter will explain what is going on.

Part 2

Warren had stopped fighting Will long ago. Will had flown so fast he had no idea where they were. Will's super strength was not something that the pyrokinetic could fight and the only thing affected by his flames was Will's clothing since the youngest Stronghold had inherited his father's invulnerability.

"Burning off all his clothes isn't going to do a damn bit of good," Warren thought to himself angrily, "Where the hell is he taking me?"

As suddenly as they had ascended Warren felt them streak towards the ground.

"Watch out!" Warren shouted as the ground loomed up.

Will gracefully landed in a wooded area and dragged his resisting friend towards what looked like a boarded up summer cabin. The super, strong youth broke the door in and jerked Warren inside and threw him to the ground.

"Will? What's wrong with you?" Warren asked in shock as Will leaned over him.

"Mine," Will purred as he touched his friend's face.

"Don't touch!" Warren snapped as he slapped Will's hand away and stood up, "I'm leaving! Don't you touch me again or I'll fry you."

As Warren walked to the broken door Will grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground causing Warren to hit his head hard enough to leave him dazed. When Warren looked back up he saw to his horror that Will had stripped out of his clothes and was highly aroused. Will was huge.

"What the hell?" Warren gasped rising quickly to his feet and bring his fire forth as he realized Will's intentions, "Stay away from me!"

"Mine!" Will growled before pouncing.

There was no questioning the outcome. Will's strength was overpowering and Warren's flames had no affect. Will successfully ripped Warren's clothing from his struggling body and flipped him over on his stomach.

"No! Stop!" Warren gasped fighting and kicking with all his strength to get away from his deranged friend, "Will this isn't you! Stop!"

"Mine! My mate!" Will growled as he grabbed Warren's hips in a bruising grip and pulled him up to his knees.

"No! Leave me alone! I'll fucking kill you!" Warren cried out as he felt Will's penis brush against him.

To Warren's surprise he felt Will stick a finger into what should have been a very tight, dry anus, but he was wet and the tingling feeling inside of him only grew worse. Will's touch caused Warren's anus to quiver and pulse wildly.

"I'm no doctor, but whatever that ray gun did to Will must have done something to me as well," Warren thought frantically as his body bucked wildy as Will stretched and readied him by adding more fingers into his quivering anus, "It's like my body is preparing me to be raped!"

With no warning, Will pushed his full length deep into Warren causing him to cry out more in surprise than pain. Will froze and waited.

"Oh God!" Warren thought to himself as his poor body tried to get adjusted to Will's thick intrusion, "This isn't right. There should be more pain than there is. What the hell is happening to me? What the hell is wrong with Will?"

Will began to thrust steadily into Warren's tight passage. He hit a spot deep within Warren that caused fireworks to erupt.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Warren panted as his body reacted to each thrust, "Will stop! Please stop!"

Will only grunted above him as he continued to thrust into his unwilling partner. Warren was too shocked to even gasp, when Will picked him up and draped him over the back of the couch while continuing to hammer into him. Will again grabbed Warren's hips in a crushing grip and increased his pace making Warren moan as his prostate was hit again and again. Warren moaned even louder when his penis was grabbed and stroked to the same rhythm of the thrusts inside of him. Will's hips thrust into Warren so hard that the couch inched across the room until it was braced against the opposite wall.

"Unh! Uhh! Unh!" Warren groaned as he felt himself ejaculate, "Will _stop_!"

Will ignored him as he pumped into his partner for over an hour. All Warren could do was scream in pain and unwanted pleasure as Will's pace increased even more and his cock nailed into him even deeper until Will finally sprayed deep into his "mate's" body. Unfortunately, Will's penis did not soften with his ejaculation. He remained hard and pulled his exhausted friend up and threw him on his back on the couch. He pulled Warren's legs up and apart and began thrusting back into his friend in the new position. Warren could only scream again as Will pounded into him with all of his super strength.

"My body wants this," Warren gasped to himself as his friend continued to fuck him harder and harder, "This damn tingling has grown worse and my body should be broken under Will's strength, but its reacting to his touch."

To Warren's disgust, his hips bucked up to meet Will's thrusts and the hammering of his prostate caused Warren to swell again. Whatever the tingling was, it was spreading throughout Warren's body and caused him to writhe beneath Will much to his embarrassment. Warren was very thankful for his natural flexibility since Will had him bent over double as he grunted and thrust into him from above. Will continued rocking into Warren for the rest of the day until the sun began to set. When Will finally ejaculated his sperm, Warren was too tired to move.

"My beautiful mate," Will whispered as he forced Warren to straddle his body and nuzzled him softly before positioning Warren's quivering anus over his own rock hard cock and thrusting him down in one smooth motion.

Warren cried out as his own weight forced Will's penis deeper into his body than ever before. Will lifted Warren and thrust him down onto his penis again and again. All Warren could do was brace himself on Will's shoulders and ride it out. The night was half over when Will finally ejaculated for a third time deep inside of Warren. Warren moaned as Will pulled him into a tight embrace and fell asleep.

"I can't take this any longer," Warren thought to himself wearily as his body succumbed to sleep.

To be continued…

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of these characters.

Part 3

When Warren woke he noticed several things. One, the light spilling from the open doorway meant that it was late in the morning hours. Two, he was sore and hungry. Finally three, he was naked and alone. He assessed his condition and noticed several bruises shaped like fingers littered his hips.

"Will is gone," Warren gasped to himself as he stood stiffly and pulled a soiled blanket around himself, "Now I can get away!"

Unfortunately, when he tried to step outside his body wouldn't obey him. No matter how many times he tried to leave he couldn't get himself to step from the cabin.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Warren thought frantically, "Why can't I walk out the god damn door?"

A growl from the doorway caused him to whirl around and come face to face with Will Stronghold. He tried to yell at Will to "go away," but he couldn't get his mouth to form any words. Warren knew that he should run, but his body seemed to be under another's control as the tingling buzzed within him and he moved to nuzzle his friend.

"What the hell?" Warren thought as his body dropped the blanket and rubbed against Will, "Now I'm acting like a damn animal?"

"Mine. My mate. Eat," Will said as he pulled him to the cabin floor and began feeding Warren wild blueberries that he had gathered from somewhere in the woods.

Warren ate the berries hungrily and greedily slurped down the water from the cup that Will held to his lips. Will forced the berries onto Warren until he decided that his "mate" was full. Again, Warren found his body acting on its own accord as he suggestively rubbed and mewed pitifully against his friend until Will's penis hardened against him.

"What is going on?" Warren though frantically, "Why am I acting like this? Why can't I control my body?"

Warren began cursing and bellowing in rage within his mind when he realized that his body had assumed the position to be taken from behind. He heard himself whine and mew like an animal in heat as his ass wiggled and pressed back against Will's crotch.

"No! I don't want this," Warren thought as he strained to get his body back under his control at the same time he felt his friend press the tip of his penis against his anus, "Is this what is happening to Will? Is he unable to control himself as well? Did the ray gun affect him immediately and simply took more time taking me over since I didn't get hit directly?"

His thoughts were cut off by Will's hard thrust into his still slick body. Erotic pleasure filled him as Will again pounded forcefully in and out of him. Warren gasped within as he heard himself croon in pleasure as Will crooned softly in tune with him.

"My mate," Will growled out.

"Yours," Warren heard himself moan.

No matter how much he strained Warren could not control what was happening as again Will thrust into him for an unreasonably long amount of time. His body hummed inside and drove him to the brink of insanity with the need to be taken. He felt his body buck and press back into his wildly thrusting "mate." To his disgust, Warren felt his hand reach down and begin to jerk himself off until he ejaculated all over the floor.

"Whoever owns this cabin is going to be pissed," Warren thought to himself as he grunted and moaned beneath Will.

Will finally sprayed inside of Warren, but just like the day before he did not soften and he merely stood picking Warren up, pressed his "mate's" back against the cabin wall, and began to fuck him even harder as Warren locked his legs around his waist.

"Unh! Unh! Unh!" Warren heard himself grunt as his hips rocked against Will's while he was pounded into the wall before realization hit, "Nobody has this kind of stamina. The ray gun has basically turned the two of us into rutting animals."

Warren felt himself writhe against Will as he was taken. Will hit his prostate with each thrust and that in turn made Warren moan and mew quite loud. The tingling within him reached a frenzy and Warren gave up trying to fight whatever was controlling his body and screamed in pleasure as he relaxed into the rhythm set by his "mate." The two grunted against one another in pure sexual abandonment as they both gave into the instinct to breed. Will pounded into Warren for hours until he sprayed his seed deep within his friend's body again and again. Warren slid bonelessly to the floor as Will released him and finally withdrew his flaccid cock.

"I _know_ I can't take anymore," Warren thought as he finally lost consciousness.

OO

Warren awoke to the sound of soft beeping and crying. He blinked his eyes open blearily and saw a white ceiling above him. IV needles littered his right arm and he noticed that the beeping was a machine measuring his heart rate. When he turned his head he noticed that he was in a hospital bed and the time on the clock read that it was late in the night.

"Who's crying?" he asked himself as he turned his head and saw Will in the chair next to his bed weeping quietly into his hands.

Will was wearing what looked like a robe over hospital pajamas. He was clearly distraught.

"Will?" Warren croaked out making Will's tear streaked face pop up in surprise.

"Warren?" Will said incredulously before grabbing a water cup and helping the very grateful Warren wet his dry throat, "Oh God! I'm so sorry! I swear that I would never do something like this on purpose."

"Slow down," Warren soothed as he tried to get his bearings, "Can you tell me where we are? What the hell happened?"

"A search party found us. You were unconscious and they said I had to be tranquilized so that they could get the two of us some help. We are in a hospital that is set up for Supers," Will explained, "You have been unconscious for three days. The effects of the ray gun was negated thanks to Mr. Medulla."

"What did that ray gun do to you?" Warren said angrily, "And what did it do to me?"

"Mr. Medulla explained a little to me. He said that the ray gun that we were shot with altered our brain chemistry. Basically, the beam somehow brought out our primitive instincts. It was as if we were cavemen. He told me that I had claimed you as a mate, but I don't remember anything! They said that you had been raped. You were so battered internally that the doctors have temporarily numbed your body from the waist down until you heal more. I don't even remember raping you!"

"It's good that you don't," Warren said as he assessed that he really couldn't feel his lower body at all, "I think that the ray gun worked slower on me than it did you since I wasn't hit point blank. I was able to fight you the first day, but by the next day my body was no longer under my control. My body acted like a dog in heat. Do you know how horrible it is to feel yourself offer your body when you don't want it?"

"You…you remember everything? I'm so sorry," Will whispered as more tears ran from his eyes, "Do you know how bad I feel? Did I hurt you bad? God! You must hate me so much now!"

"Stop crying Will," Warren ordered impatiently, "I do not hate you. You did not rape me; the wild animal that the ray gun pulled to the front did the raping. And the weird thing is that even though I didn't want to have sex with you, my body seemed to prepare itself to be taken. None of what happened made any sense. Wouldn't I have tried to claim a 'mate' like you did once the ray gun took over my body? Why would the gun make a male claim another male as a 'mate?' My body seemed to lube itself, there wasn't enough pain for you to take me the way you did, and you were able to take me several times in a row before your penis finally softened."

"I raped you more than once?" Will asked in horror as his face flushed red.

"Try five times," Warren said without thinking.

Will's face drained of all color as he stared in horror at his best friend.

"I'm a monster," he gasped out as he stood abruptly to rush out of the room.

"Stop," Warren ordered as he grabbed Will by the wrist and pulled him to the bed, "_You_ are _not_ a monster. It was not _you_ that raped me; it was your body, but it wasn't you. I blame the students that hit us with the ray gun since they started this whole mess. I am tired, and sore, and completely humiliated. I really can't take this 'blaming' thing that you are doing right now. Okay? I don't blame you, so promise me that you won't blame yourself."

"I…I hurt you," Will stuttered.

"Would you hurt me now?" Warren asked wearily.

"No."

"Have you ever had feelings for me as anything more than as a friend?" Warren asked.

"No! I love Layla."

"Would you ever allow anything to hurt anyone you cared for?" Warren asked.

"Absolutely not!"

"Then there is your answer," Warren said sleepily, "You are not to blame and I will heal. So promise me that you won't blame yourself."

"I promise," Will said with relief written all over his face.

"Will I still feel a strange tingling sensation inside of me. It's not the same tingling that has bothered me since getting hit by that beam, but it isn't normal. Are you sure that Mr. Medulla was able to reverse all the effects of the ray gun?" Warren asked as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Mr. Medulla said that he needed to speak with the two of us when you woke up," Will said as he helped tuck Warren under the covers, "He said something about explaining the full workings of the ray gun. I'm sure that you're just feeling your body getting back to normal. Goodnight Warren."

"Night," Warren slurred before falling back asleep.

To be continued…

Review because it is just now getting good.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of these characters.

Part 4

Warren jolted awake several hours later when he felt a strange sensation of cold from his nether regions. He noticed to his horror that his legs were spread apart and rested in stirrups.

"What the hell are you doing?" Warren demanded when he saw several people in white lab coats peering between his legs.

"Calm down Mr. Peace," a kind-faced woman said, "I am Nurse Riley and the doctor is only checking to see how you are healing. We had hoped that you would sleep through the exam so to spare you any embarrassment and discomfort."

"I don't think I will _ever_ recover from embarrassment and discomfort," Warren snapped as his face flamed as red as the streaks in his hair, "Are you guys nearly finished?"

"We are very nearly done," the doctor answered as he continued his examination, "Do you feel any pain?"

"No," Warren said honestly.

"Good. We are keeping your lower body numbed for the next few days until you heal some more," the doctor said.

"Okay," Warren said softly before hissing in surprise as his body bucked and a familiar wave of pleasure swept throughout him, "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Peace," the doctor said, "I am checking to make sure your anal area is healing and your prostate is still very sensitive. Calm down and stay as still as possible."

Warren tried to relax and breathe in deeply. He was thankful when the doctor finally finished his exam and allowed the nurses to ease his legs out of the stirrups so as to give him some modesty.

"You are healing well," the doctor informed him after he had tossed the gloves and washed his hands, "There shouldn't be any lasting damage from this unfortunate accident. As soon as you have eaten, Mr. Medulla and I will meet with you and your parents with the Strongholds to discuss what to do next."

"What do you mean 'what to do next?'" Warren demanded confused, "What are you talking about? And why do I have a funny feeling inside of me?"

"You are perfectly healthy and we will discuss your condition in more detail later," the doctor said as he left the room.

"Nurse Riley what is he talking about?" Warren said anxiously.

"I don't know Honey," the kind nurse said as she helped Warren get comfortable, "But the doctor says you are in very good condition so I'm sure that it is nothing to worry about. Your mother wanted me to tell you that she is helping the doctor get the conference room ready for your meeting right now and she'll be up to get you later. I'll go get you some breakfast."

Nurse Riley returned a short while later with a food tray and a guest.

"Mr. Stronghold," Nurse Riley fussed as she placed the tray on a serving table and helped Warren sit up enough to eat, "You are supposed to be in bed and I'm not sure that Mr. Peace will be comfortable with you being so close. The boy has had a trying last few days."

"The doctor said that I am in tip-top shape," Will whined as he plopped down in the chair beside Warren's bed, "Plus, Warren and I have already discussed what happened and he doesn't blame me. This wasn't my fault."

"I'm fine Nurse Riley," Warren reassured the kind lady as he grimaced at his food selection, "I know about what the ray gun did to Will and I. Will wouldn't have the audacity to return a library book late, let alone force himself on anyone on purpose. I can't wait for this nightmare to be over so I don't have to think about it anymore."

"Okay Honey," Nurse Riley said with a strange look on her face as she left the room, "Call me if you need anything. I'll be back in an hour to help get you to the conference room."

"I could too return a library book late," Will snapped at his amused friend.

"Oh yeah? Have you ever had a late library book?" Warren asked Will smugly.

"Um…no," Will pouted.

"I though so," Warren said picking at what he thought was supposed to be scrambled eggs.

"So how are you doing?" Will asked his friend anxiously.

"Besides the urge to die of embarrassment, I'm fine," Warren growled testily as he ate the few things on the tray that looked edible, "Why do you think that we all have to meet in the conference room?"

"I don't know," Will said, "I just know that they said that both of my parents will be there, your parents, the doctors, Mr. Medulla, and Ms. Powers to tell us about the ray gun and…"

"Whoa! Hold up. Back up again," Warren said in surprise, "Did you just say 'my parents?' You mean, as in plural? Will my father is in prison? Why would he be _here_? Your father would kill him for crying out loud!"

"My father would not 'kill' anybody," Will objected, "It's probably just a slip of the tongue on their part. Anyway, I heard the doctor say that there was a situation that would need to be discussed with us. I think that they want to cover this up so that Sky High doesn't get a bad rep. We'll probably be asked to stick to a cover story."

"I am _so_ fine with that," Warren said with relief, as he pushed the disgusting food away, "I don't want anyone finding out what happened; I'd never live it down."

"I am sorry," Will said softly, "You know that if I had the power to reverse time I'd go back and destroy the ray gun before it ever hit us."

"I know," Warren said smiling softly, "I just want this to be over. I don't want this hanging over our heads all the time."

"I better get back to my room before my parents come back and freak," Will chirped as he rose to leave, "Why don't you get some more sleep. You look tired."

"I'm fine," Warren grumped.

"Sure," he heard Will say as his eyes closed of their own accord.

It felt like only a minute had passed before someone was shaking him awake gently. A glance at the clock on the wall let him know that over two hours had passed since Will had left.

"Warren? Baby wake up," he heard his mom say.

"Mom?" Warren slurred sleepily, "What's going on?"

"We are going to the conference room now," his mother said as she smoothed his hair back, "Mr. Medulla wants to explain some things to everyone. Some orderlies are going to push your bed there since the doctors don't feel that you are up to walking or sitting up in a wheelchair yet."

"Lovely," Warren said dryly.

Soon the orderlies arrived and he was rolled one floor up into a large room. Will and his parents, the doctors, Mr. Medulla, and Ms. Powers were already sitting at the table. A large screened television filled one side of the room and to Warren's surprise he saw his dad staring back at him.

"Dad?" Warren said in surprise, "What the hell in going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Baron Battle growled as his eyes studied his son, "Why is my son in a hospital looking like death warmed over? And why the hell is the Strongholds involved?"

"Baron hush," his wife snapped, "Mr. Medulla is going to explain what happened to our son. I need you to keep your temper for our son's benefit. The Strongholds are involved through their son, but it wasn't Will's fault. Just listen."

"Mom? What's going on?" Warren demanded feeling a little anxious.

"Your father has a right to know what's going on Baby," his mother soothed him, "He is still in prison, but the hospital was nice enough to allow us to use their satellite system so he can be with us through a live feed."

"Calm down Warren. They should have told you about me before you were brought in here," Mr. Battle said in a much gentler voice before turning his attention back to the dome-headed teacher, "I want to know what has happened to my son and I want to know now. Medulla explain."

Mr. Medulla rolled his eyes at the assembled and described what occurred in his classroom and the nurse's office. He then explained to Warren's father what he hypothesized happened out in the cabin and why. Warren thought he was going to die from embarrassment. How could they tell his father?

"He did _WHAT_ to my son?" Baron Battled yelled as his face filled the screen, "I should have known that a fucking Stronghold would do something like this! I'll kill the little bastard!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Steve Stronghold roared back, "My son was not to blame here! I'll kill you before I let you lay one finger on my child!"

Pandemonium broke out as everyone stood and began to yell and try to calm down the two raging fathers. Warren silenced the room by using the IV pole to bang loudly on the floor.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE MORE THING OUT OF ANY OF YOU!" Warren yelled in rage, "Dad this wasn't Will's fault! He doesn't even have the memories of what happened. That damn ray gun locked away his consciousness and an animal took his place. He kept calling me his 'mate.' By the next day, I couldn't even control _my_ body from accepting his advances. I am tired, I feel strange inside, and I am totally humiliated! I can't take you yelling anymore!"

"Here Warren," Will said handing him a cup of water before using a handy clipboard to fan Warren's overheated face, "Drink this. Calm down."

"Yes. Calm down child. I'm sorry Warren," his father said remorsefully, "I won't yell anymore."

"Mr. Battle?" Will said softly.

"Yes?" Warren's father said as he glared at the young man that had hurt his son.

"Sir. I am so sorry. Warren is my best friend. I have never had any sexual feelings towards your son _ever_," Will explained, "Warren keeps saying that he doesn't blame me, but I still hurt him. I can't change the past, but I want you to know that I feel horrible. I have never used my powers to force myself on anyone. I don't blame you for hating me right now."

Baron Battle's expression softened slightly. He could almost feel the sincerity that oozed off of the young man and it had been Will that had jumped to soothe his upset son.

"I believe you," Mr. Battle said, "I apologize for saying that I would kill you. I was angry that my child was hurt. I guess if Warren doesn't blame you then neither will I. I won't yell at your father anymore."

"Thank you," Will said giving Warren's dad a slight smile.

"But do know that if you ever hurt my boy again I'll break out of this prison and tear you limb from limb," Baron Battle said deadly serious.

"Yes sir," Will whispered with wide-eyes as he edged back behind his glaring parents.

"Baron! If you don't cut this out I'll pull the plug to your direct feed," Warren's mother threatened as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't," Mr. Battle said as his eyes turned back to Mr. Medulla and the doctors, "Warren just said that he feels '_strange'_ inside. What more is going on? I don't think that you would have me linked to this meeting just to tell me that my child was raped."

"Um…yes," Mr. Medulla said nervously, "There has been a slight complication from the ray gun."

"What complication?" Warren demanded as fear began to creep into his voice, "Mom? What's going on?"

"I don't know," Warren's mother said angrily as she stood to comfort her son, "Why wasn't I told of any 'complication?'"

"That's what I want to know!" Josie Stronghold agreed in anger, "What has happened to our children?"

"Calm down everybody," Ms. Powers tried to soothe, "Let Mr. Medulla explain."

"Well it seems that the ray gun didn't just change the boys brain chemistry," Mr. Medulla explained, "Those two students somehow invented a ray gun that can alter a person physically based on hormones."

"What does this mean?" Mr. Stronghold demanded as he laid his arm around his shaken son.

"Basically, the two boys are adolescents. Their bodies are gearing up for adulthood which in the most basic of biological concepts means that they are getting ready to continue the species. The ray gun pulled out Mr. Stronghold's need to breed. That is why he claimed Mr. Peace as his mate."

"But I'm a male," Warren protested, "Why wouldn't he claim someone from the opposite sex?"

"Because in his animal form, Mr. Stronghold claimed a 'mate' that would be strong enough to withstand his strength," Mr. Medulla explained, "You were also hit by the ray gun, but only indirectly. The first day the effects from the beam were working on you internally, but Mr. Stronghold sensed that you would be his match."

"So that's why my body seemed to be preparing me for Will to take me the way he did," Warren gasped.

"I'm afraid that it goes a little further than that," one of the doctors said as all eyes turned towards him, "The ray gun made your body undergo a cellular change so that you became Mr. Stronghold's perfect 'mate.' The first day your body made it so that the sexual intercourse could go as smoothly as possible. However, by the next day your body was fully ready for your partner and took control so you became the submissive recipient of Mr. Stronghold's advances."

"Meaning?" Warren encouraged.

"Meaning that you went into a form of 'heat,'" the doctor explained, "The ray gun made it so that your body could accommodate Mr. Stronghold's instinctual need to procreate. Mr. Stronghold would have continued mating with you until conception."

"So you negated the effects in time?" Warren said in relief, "The search party found us before Will could continue raping me."

"Yes," Mr. Medulla said gently, "But not before conception."

"What?" Warren squeaked out.

"Mr. Peace, you and Mr. Stronghold conceived a child," the doctor said, "You are pregnant."

To be continued…

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of these characters.

Part 5

"WHAT?" Mr. Battle bellowed as everyone else in the room gasped in surprise.

Warren sat in stunned silence. Pregnant? What had Mr. Medulla and those idiot doctors been drinking? There is no way in hell that he could be pregnant. What kind of a sick joke was this?

"Mr. Peace is clearly pregnant with what looks like a temporary womb. He conceived a child with Mr. Stronghold shortly before he was rescued," the doctor said, "Mr. Medulla was able to completely return Mr. Stronghold to normal, but with Mr. Peace we had to be more careful. We were able to negate the hormonal bond with his 'mate,' but if we completely put Mr. Peace back to normal he would lose the baby. We needed to wait for Mr. Peace to decide whether to abort the baby or not so as to know how to help him next."

"What are the risks for my son on either choice?" Warren's mother asked the doctor anxiously.

"I'm afraid that if we end the pregnancy the overload of hormones returning to normal could prove lethal for Mr. Peace," the doctor said, "I am sorry to have to say that it would be safer for your son to allow the pregnancy to occur naturally. He would have to go through a caesarian, but his hormone levels would return to normal at a slower pace after he has the baby. He will have no lasting repercussions to the ray gun besides the baby and he could always consider putting the child up for adoption."

Pandemonium broke out again as everybody started yelling at once. Warren thoughts whirled within him wildly as he considered the repercussions of pregnancy and trying to finish school. He looked over to Will and noticed that all the color had drained from his friend's face.

"Will?" Warren asked numbly as he saw his friend begin to sway.

"What kind of a goddamn school are you running?" Warren vaguely heard his father yelling, "We send our child to your school only to have him be used in a lab experiment, raped, and impregnated by a Stronghold?"

"If you were listening, you would have noticed that _my_ child had also been used in this 'lab experiment' as well," Steve Stronghold snapped angrily, "My son has also been used and abused in this and now he is going to be a father."

"Will?" Warren tried to get his friend's attention again as he himself was finding it harder to breathe.

"Well I don't see your child numbed to the waist in a hospital bed!" Mr. Battle growled, "And I don't see your child pregnant at the age of sixteen!"

"I do not use my students as lab experiments!" Mr. Medulla objected.

"Well why didn't you have better control over your classroom?" Josie Stronghold accused the flustered teacher, "This should never have been allowed to occur in the first place!"

"I totally agree!" Warren's mother said angrily.

"We all need to calm down!" Warren heard Ms. Powers say as he tried to gasp in some air.

"You calm down Bitch!" Mr. Battle roared, "I ask again, what kind of a school are you running?"

"Watch your mouth!" Steve snapped at his enemy.

"Fuck you!"

"SHUT UP!" two irate mothers yelled out simultaneously as silenced reigned once more until a loud thud echoed throughout the conference room due to a passed out Will Stronghold.

"Will!" Josie and Steve cried out as they hurried to their son's side.

"Maddie hurry! Help Warren!" Mr. Battle ordered suddenly as he watched his son hyperventilate in his bed.

The doctor's hurried to help the two young men. Vaguely, Warren heard his mother begging him to calm down and breath deeply while his father yelled at the doctors in the background. A doctor placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth while instructing him to take deep breaths. Slowly Warren was able to get his breathing back under control. He looked over and noticed that Will was awake and lying on a stretcher.

"This meeting will have to end now," the head doctor snapped angrily, "You people are endangering the health of my patients."

"No. I'm fine," Will said faintly, "This is just a lot to take in."

"No. I think the doctor is right," Maddie Peace said, "You and Warren have had a great shock. I feel that the two of you need to process all this and then we can meet tomorrow and make some plans for the future."

"We agree," Josie said speaking for her husband as well.

"Wait," Warren said as he removed the mask from his face, "May I please talk with my father alone for just a moment?"

"I am not sure that it would be a good idea. You are in a very delicate condition right now and I am not sure how getting anymore upset would affect you or the baby," the doctor said.

"Please. Just for five minutes?" Warren begged.

"I will not upset my child or endanger his or the baby's health," Mr. Battle insisted, "He is just asking for five minutes."

"Very well," the doctor reluctantly agreed as he and the other left the room.

Warren looked up at his father's face and didn't know where to start. This wasn't a conversation that he thought he would ever be in.

"Warren, what is it you want to talk with me about?" his father asked gently.

"Are you disgusted with me?" Warren blurted out feeling like a little child.

"Disgusted with you? Never!" his father said emphatically, "Why would you ever feel that way?"

"I…I was raped and couldn't fight off Will and now I'm going to have a baby with the son of the man who put you in prison and he is my best friend and his girlfriend is going to kill me." Warren babbled in distress.

"Warren calm down," Baron Battle said softly, "I am not ashamed of you because you were raped Son. Nobody would have been able to fight off Will with his strength. The only person who was able to stop me was your friend's father because he was more powerful than I was. Does that make me weak?"

"No," Warren said softly.

"I am not upset with you. Like you told Will, this is not your fault and I do not blame you or your friend. I am angry that Sky High did not take preventative measures in keeping students from getting hurt in the classes. Unfortunately, we cannot change the past so we will have to focus on the future. You are going to have to decide about you and your child's future now."

"I'm keeping my baby. I cannot give up a child of mine for adoption," Warren insisted, "I can't change this situation so I might as well except the fact that I'm going to be a Dad. You wouldn't hate your grandchild for being half Stronghold would you? This baby is not to blame for what has happened."

"I would love my grandchild no matter what," his father said solemnly, "I cannot tell you how proud I am by your maturity. If I had half the brains in my head that you have in yours then maybe I would never had made the mistakes that I have in my life. Never forget that I love you no matter what Warren. That is something I _never_ want you to doubt."

"I love you too Dad," Warren said in relief, "I miss you."

"I miss you and your mother more than anything," Baron Battle said sadly as the orderlies came in to take his son back to his room, "Get some sleep Warren. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Dad," Warren said as he was rolled from the room.

His mother was waiting in his room for him and waited for the orderlies to help get him settled before sitting to speak with him.

"I'm okay Mom," Warren said before his mother had to ask, "I am really overwhelmed, but I'll be fine with time. Don't worry about me."

"It is a mother's prerogative to worry," Maddie Peace said to her son gently, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you Baby. Your life has been hard enough without this to worry about."

"I'm sorry too Mom," Warren said as he held his mother's hand, "I wish that Will and I had never been hit by the ray gun, but it happened and now I'll deal like I always do."

"What have you decided about the baby?" his mother asked, "You know that I am going to insist that you go through with the pregnancy. I can't chance losing you too; and you can give the baby up for adoption like the doctor said."

"I'm keeping my baby," Warren snapped at his mother before looking up at her in shock, "I'm sorry Mom. I'm not sure where that came from."

"I do," Maddie chuckled looking lovingly at her child, "The hormones are making you protective of your baby. All mothers go through this."

"I'm not a 'mother,'" Warren protested.

"Of course not," his mother said realizing her mistake, "I meant that anybody who has a living being growing within them are very protective. Did you talk with this with your father? Is that what you needed to speak with him about?"

"Yeah. Kinda," Warren admitted, "I needed to straighten out some things with Dad. He was proud of me for deciding to keep my baby and he assured me that he wouldn't hate the baby for being a part of the Strongholds."

"Good for him," his mother growled, "Because if he hadn't I would have had to kick his ass in."

Maddie spluttered in shock as her son burst into laughter.

"What are _you_ laughing at Imp?" she asked her son using his childhood name.

"I can see how you and Dad got together," Warren giggled, "You wouldn't take any of his crap."

"Damn straight," his mother said striking a challenging pose before chuckling softly, "I'm going to get you some lunch and then I want you to get some sleep Warren. We will talk more later."

"I'll only eat if you get it from somewhere other than the hospital," Warren grumped.

"I'll run down to the cafeteria," Maddie said as she smoothed her child's hair, "The food is quite good. I promise."

"Okay," Warren agreed as his mother left.

"This is unbelievable," Warren thought to himself as he placed a hand on his flat stomach in wonder before sending a silent message to the little one forming inside of him, "This wasn't my choice, but you are not unwanted. I will protect and love you no matter what. You will be cherished."

To be continued…

Review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of these characters.

Part 6

Warrens dreams were full of the tiny heartbeat that he had heard on the sonogram the afternoon before. The little beat cemented the reality of the situation into his head that he was going to have a baby. He had decided right there and then that he would be there for his child unlike his own father. A noise disturbed his dreams and caused him to grunt in annoyance.

"Psst."

"Go way," Warren sleepily mumbled.

"Warren. Wake up," the annoying voice said again.

"Sleeping," Warren moaned as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Please Warren. I need to talk to you," the voice begged sounding more and more familiar.

"Will?" Warren said opening his eyes to see his friend standing beside his bed, "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's 2:00 in the morning," Will answered looking very anxious, "And I really need to talk to you in private. No one would let me come and see you yesterday after the meeting."

"I should kill you for waking me up," Warren grumped as he pulled himself up a bit, "But I'll be lenient with you since you look like you need to talk."

"Thanks Warren," Will said in relief as he sat in the chair beside his friend's bed before blurting out, "I…I'm so sorry. I can't believe that this has happened to us."

"I can't either," Warren agreed, "But I still don't blame you. Even though my father expressed it badly, he was right in saying that the school should have set up some safeguards to keep students from getting hurt."

"I agree. What are you planning on doing with the baby?" Will asked before starting to babble, "I know that you might not want the child, but _I_ do. I told my parents that I would take the baby if you plan on giving the child up for adoption. I'll pay for your medical bills and be there for you all throughout the pregnancy. Please don't abort the baby."

"Will. Stop," Warren ordered, "I'm not aborting the baby and I'm not giving my baby up for adoption. You are the other father and I expected that you would want to take an active role in the child's raising, but this baby will remain with me."

"Thank God," Will breathed in relief, "Are you sure about this?"

"I am very sure," Warren said, "I have dealt with a lot throughout my life and this will be no different. I can handle this for my baby's benefit."

Will looked at Warren in awe. Warren glared back at his friends feeling uncomfortable.

"What?" he demanded.

"You are the strongest person I know," Will said much to Warren's embarrassment.

"Yeah right," Warren snapped testily.

"No. I mean it," Will said smiling softly, "You have had so much to deal with already and now this happens and you step up to the challenge. You're going to make a great…"

"If you say 'mother' I'm going to fry you," Warren warned as he ignited a fist.

"I was going to say 'father,'" Will giggled, "I wouldn't even try to get away with calling you a 'mother.'"

"Well at least you learn," Warren said looking very weary, "Will, I'm tired. Today was really tough and I know that things are going to get worse before it gets better. You and I will be fine okay. No go to bed and leave me alone."

"Yes sir," Will chuckled as he left his friend's room, "Goodnight Warren."

"Bed," Warren snapped as he turned off the light.

O0

The next day everybody found themselves once again in the same conference room. Baron Battle smiled gently at his son from the television screen as Warren was rolled into the room in his hospital bed.

"How are your feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine Dad," Warren answered honestly, "I'm still a little sore, but the doctors think that I should be healed enough to walk in a week or two."

"That's good news," Mr. Battle said with relief in his voice.

"Well, I for one have some stipulation to set up before this meeting commences," the head doctor said as he stood, "There will be no more yelling and ranting. I will not allow you to put my patients' health at risk again. Mr. Peace is in an _especially_ delicate position and does not need to be upset. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," everybody chorused together.

"We first need to hear from Mr. Peace to see what he has decided about the baby," the doctor continued.

Warren felt nervous when all eyes turned towards him. He felt completely vulnerable for a moment, but after a smile from his mother, a wink from his father, and a shared look with Will he was able to form the necessary words.

"I'm keeping the baby," Warren announced to the others in the room, "This child is a part of me even though I had no choice in his or her conception. This was not the baby's or Will's fault. Hell! By the second day, my body was the one that instigated sexual intercourse without my control. I want you all to realize this. Will did not do this on purpose and neither did I. I won't have you blaming the victims in this situation and I damn well won't allow you to blame my child."

"Neither will I," Will said to the others, "I know that this is an unusual situation, but I now have a child to think about as well. I plan on supporting Warren in his decision."

"Are you sure Warren?" Steve Stronghold said, "You and Will are awfully young to be considering parenthood. You could give the baby up for adoption to a loving home and move on with your life."

"I'm (He's) not giving up my (his) baby!" Warren and his mother snapped together.

"Hush Steve," Josie Stronghold said before turning her attention to the irate duo, "My husband is not trying to force you to give up your child Warren. We only want to make sure that you realize the full ramifications of your decision."

"My son and I have already discussed this," Maddie Peace responded, "We will make the proper arrangements so that Warren will be able to raise his child while working to reach his life goals. I will be there to support my son and grandchild."

"I'll be there too," Will insisted, "Warren and I are not involved romantically, but this child is also mine and I want to be there for my firstborn's life. I will help support Warren and the baby as well."

"Josie and I will help in anyway we can," Steve said, "After all the child is a Stronghold."

"The child is a Peace," Mr. Battle growled at his archenemy.

"Well, my son is the father so the child is a Stronghold," Steve sniped back.

"You arrogant, pompous jackass!" Battle snarled, "My son is also the baby's father and he's carrying the kid so he has the ultimate decision here!"

"That's right," Warren snapped angrily, "That's why the child's last name will be my decision. I'm thinking of Peacehold."

"Peacehold?" his father said.

"Yes, Peacehold," his son reiterated more calmly, "It is a combination of the two names."

"I like it," the two fathers chorused together before turning to scowl at one another.

"It sounds like you have thought this through completely," Ms. Powers said.

"Yes ma'am," Warren agreed.

"Sky High will be taking care of all of your medical bills as well as the child's," she informed the gathering, "We recognize our responsibility in this mishap and have already started the ball rolling on setting up a college fund for the baby."

"You're only doing that so my son won't sue you," Mr. Battle scoffed.

"No Baron," Ms. Peace said calmly, "We are doing this because it is the right thing to do. You asked what kind of a school I was running and I thought that it was a school that protected its students. I was proved wrong and now I wish to make amends to the best of my ability. I will be able to arrange a schedule that will allow Warren to get through his pregnancy and care for his baby so that he will graduate with his class and become the Hero we know he will become."

"I cannot apologize to the fullest amount necessary," Mr. Medulla said sadly, "I never thought in my wildest years that I could lose control of my students and their inventions. I have already turned in my resignation."

"No! You can't do that," Will gasped.

"You can't be every place at once and you cannot control every action of your students," Warren said to his teacher.

"I agree," Ms. Peace said, "That is why I did not accept his resignation. The lab and school grounds will now be fitted with safe measure devices that will not allow a ray gun to fire without Mr. Medulla's say so. He will be the only person who will be testing the inventions from here on out so no more mishaps can happen again."

"How does this work?" Maddie demanded.

"Any accidental firing of a ray gun will be negated before it even leaves the barrel," Ms. Peace explained, "Students can point the ray guns at anyone and nothing will happen."

"Well that's more like it," Josie said, "Kids can make mistakes, but some aren't very nice to their fellow student body. How will you keep them from taking the ray guns off of school property?"

"Every ray gun will be fully detectable," Mr. Medulla said, "They will not be able to get out of the school with any invention without Ms. Powers' knowledge."

"What are we going to say to the school body?" Will asked nervously, "It's already October 9 and Warren will start showing in just a few months. Students are going to suspect something. I don't want my child to be labeled a 'freak' because of his or her conception."

"None of the students fully know what happened between you and Warren," Ms. Peace said, "We can create a cover story explaining that the ray gun created conception of the child when you merely touched Mr. Peace. The students would view the pregnancy as an accident and they shouldn't blame an innocent child."

"That won't keep people from labeling the baby," Warren said, "Many still label me as a 'villain.'"

"You can change people's minds," Mr. Battle said to everybody's surprise, "Be very open about the baby. Make people realize that the pregnancy happened by accident, but the baby is an innocent in this situation. The students will buzz for awhile, but then they will accept that this is just a unique situation and let it go. That way people will forget and not hold it over my grandchild's head when he or she is older."

"I hate to say it, but Baron's right," Steve agreed.

"I will make the announcement prior to your return to school," Ms. Peace explained to her two students, "I will personally make sure that things go as smoothly as possible."

"Thank you," Warren said sleepily before yawning.

"Yes. Thank you," Will said before asking, "Why is Warren always tired all of a sudden? Does this have anything to do with the baby?"

"Yes Mr. Stronghold," the doctor said, "Mr. Peace is tired from healing and his pregnancy. He will have to take it easy for the next nine months."

"Will I be tired all the time?" Warren asked testily, "I've got to be able to function."

"We will discuss what to expect a little bit later," the doctor said, "You should just take things one day at a time."

"Listen to him Son. He knows what he is talking about," Mr. Battle said.

"Fine," Warren agreed before looking over at his father sadly, "When will I be able to see you again?"

"Anytime that you need to," his father said as he smiled at his son, "The hospital has agreed to allow you to come and speak with me via the satellite system whenever you arrange a time."

"That's great! Thank you," Warren said happily to the doctors before turning his attention back to his father, "Bye Dad."

"Goodbye Child," his father answered him as he was rolled from the room.

To be continued…

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own the characters. Don't make any money off of them either.

Damn!

Chapter 7

Will caught up to Warren as he was rolled out of the elevator to reach his room.

"What should I tell Layla?" Will moaned as his parents came up from behind him, "She knows us well enough to sense when we aren't being truthful. She's going to kill me! What am I going to do?"

"You're right about the 'knowing' part, but not about the 'killing' part," Warren said uneasily, "We'll have to tell her the truth Will. She will understand that you didn't cheat on her on purpose. This was something neither of us could control."

"I don't want to hurt her," Will admitted, "I am afraid that Layla will be crushed and I'm not sure that our relationship can survive this."

"Your not giving Layla enough credit," Warren said, "She is more a part of nature than either of us. She will understand the type of reaction the ray gun caused between us. It may take time, but she _will_ understand."

"Warren's right Honey," Josie Stronghold said to her son, "Layla is a very smart and mature young lady. She will understand if you explain it to her. You and Layla have a strong connection that I don't think even something like this will sever. Give her the chance to show you this."

"Okay," Will sighed, "I'll try to think of a way to tell her."

"You'd better think fast," Warren said, "I think I see her outside of my room with my mother."

"Oh…um…yeah," Steve Stronghold stuttered out as all eyes turned towards him, "I called Layla to let her know we were here last night. She sounded frantic on the answering machine and I didn't want her to worry."

"Oh shit!" Will whispered as he pulled his robe tighter around his body before moving forward to greet his girlfriend, "Layla! How are you doing?"

"Will," Layla said whirling around and throwing herself into his arms before she began babbling, "Are you okay? How's Warren? I heard there was an accident in mad science lab and then you weren't at school and home. Your dad called me last night. I was so worried. What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Will got out before Layla saw Warren and rushed to his still moving bed.

"Warren! Oh my God! Are you okay? What's going on here? What kind of accident happened in the lab?" Layla gasped out with wide eyes, "You look terrible."

"Layla chill out," Warren huffed as he was pushed into his room, "And thanks for the whole 'you look terrible' thing by the way. Come into my room so Will and I can explain."

Layla and Will took a seat in a couple of chairs so that they would be out of the way so Warren could be settled into his room. Once Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold had left and Ms. Peace excused herself, Will and Warren looked at one another uneasily since they weren't quite sure how to begin.

"Tell me already," Layla snapped, "What's going on? Why won't the two of you tell me what has happened?"

"Layla it's really complicate," Will finally began, "And I want you to hear me out completely without interrupting, okay? You know that I love you dearly, right?"

"Will, you're scaring me," Layla said, "I won't interrupt. Now spit it out!"

"Well…um…you see…in class…" Will stuttered out.

"For goodness sakes!" Warren growled before he began to explain to his friend what had happened in the classroom that day and what the ray gun brought out in Will and himself.

"What are you saying?" Layla asked with wide eyes.

"Layla, look at me," Warren said very gently, "The ray gun locked away Will's consciousness. He doesn't remember what happened after he was hit, but an animal took Will's place. He was acting on his most basic of survival instincts."

"Okay," Layla said, "So what happened? Why are you in a hospital bed and why are they not allowing you to walk?"

"It's my fault," Will whispered mournfully, "The ray gun made me revert back to the instincts of a caveman. I sensed in that frame of mind that Warren was…that he could…"

"He could what?" Layla asked her boyfriend gently.

"Layla, the ray gun hit me as well," Warren began, "Will chose me as his 'mate' and he forced himself on me."

"What?" Layla gasped turning pale, "You…you mean he raped you?"

"Oh God," Will whispered turning as pale as his girlfriend.

"Layla, listen to me," Warren said urgently, "Yes. Will raped me, but not by his choice. Remember, I said that he doesn't remember anything. The first thing he thought of was _you_ and how _you_ would react when he found out what happened after the accident. This wasn't his fault."

"Why can't you walk?" Layla demanded.

"The first day, I fought against Will, but his strength surpassed my own, but by the second day the ray gun caused me to go into heat and my body instigated sexual relations without my control," Warren said looking away before whispering, "It was horrible. I had no control and Will took me again. I lost consciousness when he was done and woke here. The doctors have me numbed so that I can heal with as little amount of pain as possible."

"Oh my God," Layla gasped looking horrified.

"Please," Will said taking his girlfriends numb hand, "Believe that it wasn't me. I would never cheat on you! I love you so much and I have never felt anything more for Warren than a friend or brother. He doesn't blame me! Please Layla! Don't blame me for this. It wasn't Warren or my fault."

"Hush," Layla said looking up at her boyfriend, "I know that, but my God. This is a lot to take in."

"It gets worse," Warren said solemnly, "Mr. Medulla negated the effects in Will and I, but not before something else happened."

"What?" Layla asked fearfully.

"The ray gun made Will act on the need to procreate. I'm pregnant Layla," Warren said looking down again, "Will and I conceived a child on the second day and I have to carry the baby to term or I might die. Plus, you should know that I have already decided to keep my baby."

Layla looked shell-shocked and sat with her mouth hanging open. It didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Layla? Say something," Will begged.

"_Warren's_ going to have a baby?" Layla squeaked out.

"Yes," Will answered.

"And you're the other parent of his child?" Layla squeaked out again.

"Yes Layla," Will answered her, "I have plans on helping Warren support the baby, but I don't want you to feel that I don't want our relationship equally as much."

"Oh my," Layla gasped out standing and beginning to pace, "Oh my. Oh my. Oh my. Oh my. Oh my. Oh my. Oh my. Oh my. Oh my. Oh my. OH MY!"

"Layla!" Warren snapped as he snagged her arm on one of her passes, "Calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"How is it going to be fine?" Layla snapped back, "My boyfriend had sex with his best friend and is expecting a baby! Everything is just fine! Peachy keen! Wonderful!"

"Stop it!" Warren growled seeing how upset Will was becoming, "Do you really think that Will and I wanted this? Look at Will! You know him better than I do! How does he look to you?"

"Devastated," Layla whispered.

"I never had any intentions of being the one to carry a child Layla," Warren snapped, "I always thought that one day I would marry and my _wife_ would carry the baby. My whole life has been turned upside down and I have enough stress without carrying yours. Cut the dramatics out now!"

"Don't upset him," Will warned as he pulled his girlfriend gently out of Warren's grasp, "It's not good for the baby Layla."

"I'm sorry," Layla said plopping back down in her chair numbly, "This is just…how was this ever allowed to happen?"

"Let me explain what Mr. Medulla and Ms. Powers said," Will began and then told his girlfriend all about the two meetings and what had been discussed and decided on.

"So now safety precautions have been set into place so nothing else can happen to students? And Ms. Powers is going to tell the whole school that conception happened due to Will simply touching you?" Layla asked.

"Yes," Warren said, "I don't want anyone knowing about the rape than the people who already know and they have been sworn to secrecy. I'm embarrassed enough that I couldn't stop Will, but my father reassured me that I did everything I could in the situation."

"You certainly did," Layla said, "Unless you have equal super strength there is no fighting off Will or Mr. Stronghold. I'll keep your secret of how the baby was truly conceived. Why did the two of you decide to tell me the truth?"

"Because you deserve the truth," Will answered, "You would have known that Warren and I weren't being truthful with you and I want our relationship to be based on honesty. I hope you can still love me after this. I still plan on supporting Warren and the baby. Please understand that I am going to be a father now, but I love you more than anything."

"The fact that you are taking responsibility makes me very proud of you," Layla said hugging her boyfriend, "I love you for your honesty and nobility. This is something that we can deal with and I'll be there to support you. I promise."

"Thank you," Will breathed out as he crushed his girlfriend to him.

"Break it up," Warren huffed as the embrace turned into a kiss, ""I'm tired. Get out of my room."

"Okay," Layla said as she reached over and hugged the tired young man, "I'll be there for you too Warren. I'm going to stay the afternoon with Will. Can I come back and visit with you around dinner?"

"Fine," Warren grumbled, "But no smooching or overly fussy emotions. The last few days have been a little hectic. I want to take it easy for awhile."

"Can I ask one more question?" Layla asked.

"You already did, but I'll allow you one more," Warren said.

"Is the baby healthy?"

"Yes," Warren said smiling gently, "I heard the baby's heartbeat yesterday afternoon. The baby is fine. Now leave."

"Yes sir," Layla and Will said grinning as they left the room only to have the door open to admit his mother.

"Hey Imp," Maddie Peace teased, "Looks like everything went okay."

"Yeah," Warren agreed as he allowed his mother to tuck him in, "Layla took everything as well as to be expected in the situation. She's a pretty strong person. I knew that she would be fine, but I still think it will take sometime for everything to really sink in."

"Do you blame her?" Maddie asked her son.

"Nope," Warren said, "I'd have a hard time being able to deal with all of this as well. Hell! I still can hardly believe that this has happened."

"Amen," his mother said, "You look exhausted. I want you to go to sleep Imp."

"Since when have you started calling me 'Imp' again?" Warren asked sleepily.

"I never stopped," Maddie said as her son fell asleep, "You will _always_ be my Imp."

To be continued…

Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi!

Had a death in the family and then my job sent me to Europe. Had no time to write so there has been no update, but you already knew that.

No worries. I will be finishing the story.

So, on with the usual.

Don't own the characters.

Chapter 8

True to her word, Principal Powers met with the whole student body at a special assembly and explained the cover story of what had happened that fateful day in Mr. Medulla's class. To say the students were shocked was an understatement. Warren Peace was pregnant by Will Stronghold and was planning on keeping the baby? The school buzzed for days and tried demanding answers out of the one they thought would have all the answers, Layla. Since Will was allowed to return to school relatively quickly, due to not having any serious injuries or repercussions from the whole ordeal, he was able to field the "questioning regime" pretty well when the students pounced on him for more information upon his return. All in all, after a few days the shock factor died down and all the students and parents seemed to have accepted the pregnancy was due to no more than a lab accident and a mere touch. Will had assured everybody that "yes" he was still dating Layla, "no" he and Warren were not a couple now, and "yes" Warren was going to keep the baby, and "no" an accident like this would never happen again thanks to the new safeguards set up in the school.

Will was very glad that Warren had been stuck in the hospital and then home for the last few weeks. If Warren had been hit with the wave of curious students' questions? There may have been far fewer students attending Sky High right now. The only student that knew the whole story was Layla. Zach, Magenta, and Ethan had been told a slightly more detailed explanation without revealing the entire story and they had been sworn to secrecy. Will knew that the next few months were going to be very interesting indeed.

Warren had been allowed to regain feeling in his lower body after the doctor had deemed him healed enough. At first he had been a grouchy about his limited mobility, but soon he was walking around the hospital with little discomfort. Warren was released from the hospital two weeks after the whole incident with strict instructions on at least one week's worth of rest at home. Warren rested as he was instructed, thanks to a fierce Maddie Peace, and was now currently stepping off of the Sky High bus to start his school career again. All student eyes were on Warren as he stepped from the bus and already people had started talking behind their hands. Will couldn't be more nervous.

"Hey Warren. I'll take your bag," Will said as he hurried up to his glaring friend with the rest of the gang trailing behind him.

"Take my bag where?" Warren growled sending a puzzled look in Will's direction.

"Um…carry your bag to class so you don't s-strain yourself or the baby," Will stuttered softly as Warren's expression darkened.

"Stronghold. I can carry my _own_ bag," Warren growled as he yanked Will forward by his shirt collar, "I don't need _your_ help. I have already discussed with the doctor my limitations and I know what _not_ to do. Don't start your damn hovering shit!"

With that Warren set Will free with a shove and stalked into the building.

"That went well," Magenta deadpanned.

"Hush," Layla snapped as she pulled Will up the school steps, "Don't worry Will. I'm sure all the students staring at Warren only made him tense up and get angry."

"He was right," Will sighed as the group entered the school, "I _was_ hovering. I promised that I wouldn't treat him differently and the first time back at school I botch it all up."

"Warren is _so_ used to that," Zach said with a laugh as all eyes turned towards him, "Oh. What a meant was that Warren is used to you always sticking your foot in your mouth or doing something wrong."

"Oh boy," Ethan groaned as he put his head into his hands.

"No! No! What I meant was that…Ow!" Zach began again before being interrupted.

"What he meant was that Warren is used to you making mistakes since you are human and once he calms down he'll be fine," Magenta said as after she smacked the glow-boy in the back of the head.

"Actually…I liked what Zach said the first time," a voice said from behind the group.

Everyone turned to see Warren leaning against the door jam. He shook his head at the group in apparent amusement.

"Warren, I'm so sorry. I…" Will began before Warren interrupted with a firm shake of his head.

"No. I'm sorry for being a crab," Warren said, "I have been nervous about coming back to school. I knew that the gossiping would start up, but it still shook me. I took my anger out on you, but I meant what I said the first time. No hovering."

"Okay," Will agreed with relief in his voice, "I won't hover. Just please don't overdo anything."

"I won't," Warren promised, "Look. I'll ask you when I need help, okay? And that goes for the rest of you, got it?"

"Yes sir!" the group said as they saluted as one.

"Comedians," Warren snapped as he walked to class.

"See that wasn't so bad," Layla said to Will as she and the others made to head to class.

"Yeah," Zach agreed, "Just wait until he starts having mood swings. Ow! Magenta stop slapping me in the head!"

"Let's go," Magenta grumbled as she and Ethan dragged Zach down the hall after Layla.

Will was pleasantly surprised at how the rest of the day went. The teachers and students greeted Warren warmly in all of his classes. He seemed to have a healthy appetite as he dug into the rather large packed lunch he had brought along with him.

"A little hungry?" Magenta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bite me," Warren said with a smirk, "The doctor gave me a strict diet to go by now that I'm eating for two and my mom packed the lunch. I am now thinking healthy."

"Sure," Ethan laughed as he pulled a package of doughnuts out of Warren's lunch.

"Give me that," Warren snapped as he snatched his treats out of Ethan's hand, "I said that _I'm_ thinking healthy, the _baby's_ thinking doughnuts."

The group all got a good laugh and even Warren cracked a full-blown smile for a moment. Will almost felt like things were getting back to some form of normalcy. Warren even surprised everyone by answering the questions of the few students that were brave enough to approach him about the baby.

"Wow," Will said as a student moved away after having her question answered about how Warren felt about the accident in gym later that day, "I thought that you would toast anybody that dared to breathe a word about the baby."

"I can't just think about me anymore Will," Warren explained, "If I treat this situation negatively, then everybody will continue to gossip and think negatively about the baby. I won't allow my child to suffer any emotional repercussions from his or her conception if I can help it. If I answer the questions then everybody will hopefully begin to see this as a little more 'normal' and maybe even let it go so that it doesn't get brought up again."

"What about the people that don't?" Will asked.

"I'll deal with them," Warren said, "I won't let people hurt my child the way they hurt me when I was little. I won't allow it!"

"We won't allow it," Will added.

"What are you going to do?" Warren asked with a smirk, "Punch them through a wall?"

"If I have to," Will growled.

"Don't," Warren warned, "I'll deal with the ones that continue to be ignorant on my _own_ terms. I won't allow anybody to make the life of my future child any harder than it has to be Will. Don't borrow trouble."

"I won't," Will sighed, "I only want what's best for you and the baby."

"I know," Warren said, "But remember that I make my own decisions and I will decide what's best for me and the baby."

"Don't _I_ have a say?" Will asked.

"Yes," Warren agreed, "But _I_ will make the final decision. Now get down there. Your up for 'Save the Citizen.'"

"Won't be the same without my partner. I can't believe the doctor won't let you participate in gym," Will pouted as he stood to head down the bleachers.

"I don't think being slammed into things would be good for the baby and you'll live," Warren teased as Zach, Ethan, and Magenta came over to sit beside him, "Layla is going to be your partner. You two will be great Twinkle Toes."

"Whatever. Hot Head," Will teased back.

Warren leaned back and watched Will and Layla successfully save citizen after citizen as the rest of the school cheered them on. His mother was anxiously waiting to greet him after school.

"Hello, Imp. How was school?" his mother tried to ask casually.

"I'm fine Mom," Warren assured his mother, "School was fine. No worries."

"One day down," he thought to himself as his mom bustled around to get dinner ready, "I can do this."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys! My job sent me on a foreign tour.

I still promise to finish the story and here is an early Christmas present.

A new chapter.

Still don't own these characters.

Chapter 9

Warren grunted tiredly as he rose from bed to get ready for school on a cold January morning. Nearly three months had passed since the fateful incident that led to Warren's strange condition and aside from a small bit of weight, which a person could only see if Warren was naked, his body hadn't experienced any noticeable changes as of yet. The first trimester had not turned out to be that bad. The only side effect he had really had to deal with so far was extreme sleepiness at times. Okay. That wasn't quite true; even though Warren had not really had to deal with the true form of "morning sickness" he had developed an extreme aversion to the smell of bacon and this smell alone would send him on a mad dash to worship the porcelain goddess named Toilet. With helpful information from his mother and files upon files of information from Ethan, Warren had a pretty good handle on what to expect throughout his pregnancy.

"I just wish that I wasn't so tired," Warren grumped to himself as he changed his clothes and noticed in the mirror the dark circles beneath his eyes, "I look like a freakin' raccoon."

Warren stomped downstairs and past the guest room that was soon to be the new nursery to his thankfully "bacon free" kitchen to grab some breakfast. After nearly frying a couple of freshman for cutting him off in the hallway, Warren had discovered early on that he was unable to make it through the morning keeping his temper in check or his energy levels up without eating properly. Warren was very careful to eat as healthy as possible and take the vitamins that his doctor had recommended. He had become very protective of the small life forming within him.

"Good morning Imp," Maddie Peace chirped happily to her sullen son, "What would you like on your omelet?"

"Ham and pickles," Warren grumbled.

"I would almost think you were having the mythical 'pregnancy craving,'" Maddie laughed out as she added the requested items to the already halfway cooked omelet, "If I didn't know that you have always liked ham and pickles on your omelets. I still can't get over how my father got you hooked on that disgusting dish at age three."

"It's good and thanks," Warren said as he tore into the rather nasty looking concoction placed in front of him only slowing down when he felt his mother's concerned eyes on him, "What?"

"You look exhausted Warren," Maddie said shaking her head, "Why don't you take a day off and get some more sleep?"

"I can't," Warren explained tiredly, "I have a test coming up in mad science and a term paper based on today's lecture in history."

"Yes you can," his mother insisted as she massaged his tense shoulders, "Remember that your schedule is allowed to be altered when needed. Ms. Powers can email you the lecture notes from both classes today plus all of your daily assignments. You can get some more rest and get to your work when you feel less exhausted."

"I don't know," Warren hedged.

"It's not good for you to push yourself for your and the baby's health," Maddie explained gently as she gave him a hug from behind, "This tiredness should settle down in a couple of weeks once you enter your second trimester."

"Okay," Warren agreed with a sigh of relief, "But I don't want to make a habit of this."

"I know," his mother said, "But you have to think about taking care of yourself more. The baby's development is using up most of your excess energy and you need more sleep now than ever before."

"Let me give Will a call," Warren said with a wry chuckle, "Remember what happened last time we forgot to tell him that I was going to be late to school for a doctor's appointment?"

"At least his father fixed our door," Maddie giggled at the memory, "I thought he was going to faint in relief when we got home and I thought I was going to faint at the sight of my mahogany door ripped off its hinges."

"Will forgets about his strength sometimes," Warren said with a shake of his head as he reached for the phone, "Mrs. Stronghold assured me that Will would get over this soon, but by the looks of the way Mr. Stronghold goes through phones? I'm not so sure."

"Will is not his father," his mother said, "He can control himself a lot better. Just give him some time. I think Will will surprise us. Now you go make your call while I call Ms. Powers from the other line and then off to bed. I have to get to work myself."

"Yes ma'am," Warren saluted as Maddie noogied his hair into disarray, "Mom!"

After assuring Will that "no everything was fine" and "no do not come over since I will be sleeping and will roast your ass if you wake me," Warren slept hard until nearly 2:30 in the afternoon. Once roused, he grabbed a hearty, yet healthy lunch and settled down to finish up his work assignments. A knock on the door startled him back into reality a couple of hours later and he opened the door to reveal Will and the gang. Will was regarding him a little warily.

"Hi," Layla chirped happily not noticing or choosing not to notice her boyfriend's stiffness, "We thought we would drop by and see if you want to study together for the mad science exam."

"Sure," Warren agreed as moved to let everyone enter, "I just finished all of my assignments and was about to start studying for the test as well."

"I can't wait to compare notes," Ethan said as he waddled in with his oversized book bag full of who knows what as Magenta rolled her eyes behind his back

"How are you feeling?" Will asked in concern before shrinking back at the scowl Warren sent his way, "I mean you look a whole lot better today."

"I just needed some extra sleep," Warren grumped as he grabbed his books and notes, "I told you no hovering."

"How is asking a question hovering?" Magenta tossed out as Will turned thankful eyes her way, "And don't scowl at me Warren. Will didn't do anything, but ask towards your well being. Try a little appreciation every now and again."

"This coming from little Miss Sarcasm?" Warren jested winking at her to let Maj know he had got the jab before turning to Will, "Sorry Stronghold. Old habits die hard I guess. I really did need a day off."

"You've got it so sweet," Zack enthused as he grabbed a spot on the couch.

"What?" everyone chorused together in equal amounts of astonishment.

"Oh…um…what I meant was that it is so cool to be able to skip school with permission," Zack added before gulping audibly at the glare Warren sent his way.

"Sweet? Cool?" Warren growled out, "Maybe you wish you were in this position instead? Because _I_ certainly would not choose to be tired all the time!"

"Chill Dude," Zack whimpered as he backed up further into the couch cushions as Warren advanced on him.

Magenta solved the problem by slapping Zack hard over the head with her science book, which made him squawk like a cockatoo. The unusual sound caused a burst of laughter that proved useful in clearing the tense air.

"Peace guys and I don't mean the flame throwing one," Layla giggled as she held up a box of fresh doughnuts, "I come bearing gifts of happiness and joy."

"Layla, marry me," Warren said in all seriousness as he attacked the contents inside of the box.

"Hey!" Will snapped as he put his arm around his giggling girlfriend, "She's _mine_."

"Oh yeah?" Warren laughed as he sent a bone melting smile Layla's way which she responded to by playfully pretending to faint on the couch, "Looks like I can give you a run for your money."

"Shut up Warren," Will grumbled as he hauled a laughing Layla upright before showing his true maturity by sticking his tongue out in Warren's direction, "Not to bring up the subject again, but is everything still going well with you and the baby? You just seem so tired all the time."

"Right as rain. The baby's heartbeat is strong and he or she seems to be forming just fine," Warren reported happily as he unknowingly began to stroke his almost flat belly, "Tiredness is normal. There is nothing to be worried about."

"Remember what I told you Will," Ethan lectured as Will and the rest of the group groaned out loud in annoyance, "In a week or two Warren will move into his second trimester and then he won't feel so tired all the time. At that time he will begin to…"

"Thank you Doctor Spock," Magenta interrupted, "But we got it the first 100 times you went over this with us."

"Cut it out," Warren warned with a smile, "Let's study. I have an intercom meeting with my dad later tonight and I don't want to be torn between studying and getting to see him."

"Yes sir!" the group shouted out as they all saluted.

"Oh, look," Warren smirked out, "It's the five stooges."

Pedestrians could not figure out what the laughing and shrieking was all about coming out of the Peace residence. Every now and then you would see a pillow armed teen running past the window and random feathers float by. However, what puzzled them the most was the strange roar that echoed down the street.

"**WHAT IS THAT SMELL?! ZACK THERE HAD BETTER NOT BE BACON ON THAT SANDWICH!"**


End file.
